El Groumps
by abii diggory
Summary: Despues de navidad, Luna no encuntra a su mascota y una tarde, en Hogsmeade les cuenta a Harry, Ron y a Hermione que no encontraba a su mascota pero la única que se preocupa es Hermione y decide ayudar a Luna, pero... ¿cómo es su mascota? ¿qué tipo de mascota es? ¿dónde la puede buscar? ¿alguien más ayuda a Luna con su búsqueda? ¿quién? ¿encontrarán a la mascota de Luna? ¿dónde?


**Los Groumps**

Después de navidad, Luna, estaba diferente. Llevaba una sola media o un solo guante, o solo una zapatilla, lo cual no era normal, ni siquiera para Luna. Durante las vacaciones, Luna suele quedarse con su padre, pero estas vacaciones estaba decidida a hacer otras cosas.

Una tarde, fue hasta Hogsmeade, donde se encontró con Harry, Hermione y Ron. Estaban en las tres escobas, tomando cerveza de mantequilla, pero cuando Luna se les acercó y ellos la invitaron a sentarse, ella se negó.

-gracias, Harry-dijo cortésmente, mientras observaba el lugar más de lo normal- pero no puedo quedarme, estoy buscando algo- dio antes de marcharse.

Ni Harry, ni Ron, se sorprendieron. Pero, como es costumbre, Hermione sí se intrigó y se levantó para peguntarle, pero ya la había perdido de vista.

Más tarde, se volvieron a encontrar con ella en Honey Dukes. Hermione aprovecho y le preguntó que buscaba.

-Busco a mi mascota -dijo muy tranquila- le gusta comer y no la encuentro desde la fiesta de navidad en Hogwarts.

-Oh, bueno- dijo Hermione dudando- si la veo te aviso… ¿Cómo es?- preguntó, al darse cuenta de que no sabía qué tipo de mascota tenía Luna.

-No lo sé. Jamás la eh visto.

-¿Co-omo dices? –pegunto sorprendida.

- Es invisible, se llama Thornsik y gruñe de vez en cuando.

-Ahh… claro… entonces si la veo te aviso.-dijo muy confundida.

-No. No la vas a ver. Es invisible. Pero gracias, Hermione.- dijo Luna antes de irse, mirando para todos lados.

Cuando Hermione volvió a la parte de ranas de chocolate, que era donde estaban los chicos, le preguntaron qué era lo que buscaba Luna, ella solo dijo "no lo sé, solo sé que si lo encuentro, tengo que avisarle".

Hermione, confundida, fue a la biblioteca para fijarse si en libros como "criaturas mágicas y donde encontrarlas" había alguna que tuviera las características que le dijo Luna le dijo. Pero no, no había. Así que volvió a Hogsmeade, para ver si se encontraba con Luna para preguntarle más cosas sobre su mascota.

-Emm… es un groumps, trepa por todos lados pero no vuela, trepa hasta por el techo, es peludo y pequeño -decía Luna- y le gusta comer, en especial comer cosas dulces. Así que si vez trozos de galleta por la calle, no los quites, son para atraerlo.

-¿Un groumps?- repitió Hermione- no había oído nunca de ellos.

Luna siguió buscando (y tirando trozos de galleta) por todos lados. Hermione volvió a fijarse si en algún libro de la biblioteca decía algo, ahora que sabía el nombre sería más fácil, pero no encontró nada.

Cuando empezaron las clases, la mascota seguía desaparecida pero Luna había colgado carteles por todos lados, a pesar que fuera muy poco probable que alguien le hiciera caso a un cartel que decía que se había perdido una mascota invisible. Hermione seguía sin encontrar nada sobre los groumps.

Una semana después, cuando estaban yendo a la clase de historia de la magia, en el pasillo los cuadros estaban todos caídos y todos los brujos y brujas se estaban quejando. Todos creían que había sido Peeves. Pero al rato llega Luna y defiende a Peeves, porque ella sabía quién había sido: Thornsik, su mascota, el groumps.

Jamás alguien había defendido a Peeves, por eso él decidió ayudar a Luna a encontrar a su mascota. Peeves la buscó en los baños, en las aulas, en los pasillos y escaleras, en la biblioteca, en los armarios y cajones, en el hall y en el gran salón, hasta en la sala de profesores buscó pero no estaba.

Una noche, Peeves despertó a Luna y la guío hasta la cocina. Luna, media dormida buscó. Se fijó en las ollas, y en las sartenes pero no encontraba nada, hasta que una fuente, en la otra punta de la cocina, primero pensó que era Peeves pero luego, al mirar, Peeves estaba al lado de ella. Luna se acercó para fijarse que era lo que tiró la fuente. Cuando ya estaba cerca, sintió un cosquilleo en el tobillo, y poco a poco el cosquilleo subió hasta la rodilla, luego hasta la cintura y no paró hasta llegar al hombro.

-Hola, Thornsik- saludó Luna a lo que sea que estuviese en su hombro- ¿dónde estuviste? Armaste muchos líos- le informó ella.

A la mañana siguiente, Luna fue directo a ver a Hermione en el gran salón, Hermione estaba desayunando cuando Luna se le acercó.

-Gracias por tu ayuda, Hermione – dijo como saludo- ya encontré a Thornsik.

-oh, que bien.- reacciona Hermione- ¿Dónde está?

- aquí. Tómala.- y le extiende los brazos con las manos en forma de semicírculo, donde debería estar Thornsik. Hermione, sin saber que estaba agarrando, toma el groumps. Al sentirlo, tan suave y peludo como es, Hermione se relaja (podría haber agarrado algo peor) y empieza a acariciarlo.

- ¿puedo publicar una crítica a los libros de criaturas mágicas y decirles que deberían tener a esto en sus libros?- pregunta Hermione con una pequeña risita.

-claro. No suelen mencionarlo en los libros.- responde Luna.

- en ninguno- asegura Hermione al devolverle la mascota a Luna.


End file.
